


THE STARRY SKY OVER YOUR BODY

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQrarepairweek2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Space is what Oikawa sees reflected every time he caresses Yamaguchi's cheeks or every time he takes a marker and begins to unite all the freckles randomly in his partner's body.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 50





	THE STARRY SKY OVER YOUR BODY

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for day 2 of the Rare pair week, I hope you like it.

Space is what Oikawa sees reflected every time he caresses Yamaguchi's cheeks or every time he takes a marker and begins to unite all the freckles randomly in his partner's body. It is in those moments that Oikawa feels that he truly has the space at his fingertips. Yamaguchi always takes those gestures as a mockery, since he does not like his freckles.

Oikawa is a big fan of astronomy programs, especially those that are science fiction and talk about possible UFO sightings or possible life beyond earth. On the contrary Yamaguchi was only interested in it once they told him that one of his freckles appreciates the big bear, he felt that it was the only thing nice about having those points all over his body, until he met Oikawa.

Their first meeting was as rivals on the court. Yamaguchi had been the only first grader to stay on the bench, not long ago that he had been practicing floating jump serves. If that could serve as a weapon, he would take advantage of it, but reality hit him as hard as the ball that Oikawa had just crashed on the floor of the court. Yamaguchi felt rage, rage at not having started practicing earlier.

Oikawa is always a conceited person and seeing how someone as innocent as he seemed that boy looked at him with anger only made him want to enter with him. At first they were only teasing, but everything changed at the first contact on his face. Oikawa just wanted Yamaguchi to face him so his hands were on the freckles chin. Yamaguchi thought he was going to hit him, since after the first official game some fans were cheering him on. He didn't know when the burnette could be proud, but he could assure much. But it was not so, he received a tender caress. Panic, was what he felt. Surely that had been worse than a blow.

Oikawa couldn't hold back a slight 'oooh' of appreciation, really those points on the cheeks looked much better up close. It didn't take long for him to start drawing lines on her cheeks. What are you doing? Yamaguchi asked. That question woke him up from his trance and to lighten the tension of the moment Oikawa laughed. "Sorry, I really thought this looks like space." It was what he said and that brought Yamaguchi a blush.

That was only the first contact. After that many more came, Oikawa saw Yamaguchi in his old him so he also proposed to help him with the floating serves. Although that was only a vile excuse to be able to get closer to the freckled. They got closer and closer and each time there was one less item of clothing. Slowly he was able to discover new flecks that turned into constellations under his eyes. He really liked Yamaguchi's body and he really liked him. He placed a fine kiss on his lips as a promise that he would make him see all the good that he saw.


End file.
